The Insane Tribute
by OSnapItzLittleRed
Summary: When a girl from District One isn't wanting the odds in her favor, everyone is in for a surprise. Especially the Capitol, and their beloved President Snow. Serenity didn't want to go to the Games. She didn't understand why everyone else did. She hated the thought of killing people. She didn't want any of it. But every adult in her District did. Her parents, her teachers, the mayo


_It's not real. It can't be. I must be having a horrible nightmare._

I shivered, before opening my eyes. I laid in my president-size bed, a princess design. The frame was made of marble, set with an elegant design against the floor. A diamond sphere topped each marble post of the bed, creamy lace swirling around and onto each post, small pieces hanging off each one. I felt the familiar softness of my mattress, the silky soft sheets warm against my skin. Thankfully this clarified that it was just a dream. But it didn't take away to what today was. Reaping Day.

The worst of days. Especially when your eighteen. And you have to volunteer. No one thinks I can do it. Except for my parents. They have faith in me, just like my siblings.

I sat up in my bed, my hands going up and checking to see if any hairs escaped my pony tail. But I don't move much in my sleep. When I was younger my parents came to check on me, because I had woken up three times with nightmares. They thought I was dead. Because I lay still, and my chest doesn't move and signal my breathing. Guess you could say I sleep weird.

After I looked around at my simple yet elegant room, I stood up, pulling down on my shorts and pulling up my tank top. It was always hot here. But still, I sleep with my blankets. They make me feel safe. Safe, in my bed, protected by my family, my house. Away from the Capitol. The heels of my feet skimmed the slick marble floor, the cold seeping through my skin and freezing my toes. I peaked out my curtain, exaiming what was outside.

District One was beautiful. Beautiful houses and buildings everyone, The Academy down the at the corner, The Mayor's mansion down the street. And in the distance the beautiful sea, the sun shining down and making it sparkle. The waves crashed in the distance, white foam flying off into the sky before sinking down. I smiled. It was beautiful. I let the curtains close behind me as I turned and went to the bathroom. I figured the Academy would want to see me.

I dressed in the Academy uniform which was mandotory if entering the building. Slim black pants that made a weird noise when you walked( if your legs touch that is. Mine don't) and a stretchy black tank top. And you wore black sneakers that hugged your feet and made them look smaller. I walked, my hair up in a ponytail like it was suposed to be as I walked through the Academy, everyone giving me dirty looks. They didn't like how everyone thought I was better than them, which I was not. I was horrible. But I had to volunteer.

"Hello Serenity." The main teacher asked me as I walked over to them. They were standing watching many of the other eighteen year olds practice anything that involved throwing. Spears, knives big and small, anything really. I smiled my faintest little smile.

"Hello."

"Are you excited for today? I- Pearl! You need to use your legs. It's not just in the arms and eyes you know!" he had yelled to a severely ditzy blonde that could shoot you straight in the eye. She squatted down and go? in her stance, legs bent. Then the targets started popping up and she hit every one. Serenity felt her chest tighten at the sight, Pearl turning around with a smug smile on her face, all the teachers offering a thumbs up. Then the eyes turned to her.

"Serenity, you must remember. You have to volunteer and you have to make sure you get into the games. Okay?"One of the heads told her, speaking slowly. "Do you understand?"

I remember standing there, terrified. This would determine my entire future. And it didn't help that this was the fourth Quarter Quell. Who knows what would be the twist in these games. But I felt myself nod my head. And my voice came out, shaky yet insistent. Bringing feelings to my words. "Yes."

I stood in my room, adjusting my dress. The dress was a fresh white, white as snow, maybe even whiter, the neckline and waist was beaded with diamonds, though I wouldn't call it a waist. It seems more like just before my stomach instead. But whatever works for you. After the beading it flows on nice and silky and ends and ends two inches before my knees. I ran my hands over the silk, smiling, when a knock came from my door. I sat on the chest in front of my bed, "Come in." I called. My family walked in, smiling at me. My family consisted of seven people, including me. My mother and father, my younger brother Manny, my younger sister Sofia, and the twins Aditi and Adam. Manny and Sofia were dressed in their reaping clothes. Manny was fourteen, fifteen next week. Katie was twelve. They smiled at me. Aditi and Adam, four, walked over to me, holding a small white box. I finished slipping on my platinum heels, adding another three inches to my height. Sat on the chest still, awaiting them. They set the box on my lap, laughing as I tickled them. I opened the box and nearly gasped.  
"It's so you can remember us in the games." Manny said, smiling. I smile at all of them, standing and hugging them. My mom smiled at me. "I believe in you."

I guess you could say we were all excitedly nervous. But when we walk out the house we're all the same. Quiet, faint expressions of happiness; Holding class. We all split up, three signing in, four going to watch. Then I went to stand with the other eighteen year old girls. They were all talking excitedly to one another. I stood, looking around. Then the escort came, followed by the victors.

There were four alive victors from District one. Two men, and two woman. The oldest was a man named Gloss. His sister was also a victor. Her name was Cashmere. The was another man, his name was Otto. He won the games ten years ago, in honor of his brother who had died in the games. And the last victor, was my favorite. She had gone insane during the games. And she still is. Her name was Jade. No one likes her anymore because she's crazy. But I do. I've always felt some connection between us.

The escort was different every year. Someone always got moved and someone always became to important for the job. This year it was a woman. She was tall, probably somewhere 5'9. She had long wavy blonde locks that began more as a dirty blonde up ended nicely at the bottom of her rib cage. She actually looked very young, and hardly wore make up. She wore a very nice laser-cut leather dress, lined with rose-gold strecth silk for coverage. She had on a golden bracelt, and I could see a gold ring. But she looked like she could live here. She even spoke like us. Her name was Beni. Short for Benioite.

The mayor comes and reads the ever-so-lengthy list of victors before the escort comes up. She seems a bit nervous, but seems like a nice person. "Hello. Happy Hunger Games." She said into the microphone, looking at all of us. She held some flashcards in her hands, and she glanced down at them before she started speaking again. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor." She said it in a odd way. Almost as if there was something she wasn't telling us. She went to the next card. "As many of you may know, this is the fourth Quarter Quell, the 100th Hunger Games. "She paused, smiling at all of us as she continued to read off of the card. "This year, two of you may return home. You will be given a partner, and they may be of use to you in the games for assistance, or anything." She let the sentence hang in the air, everyone releasing a gasp.

Beni smiled once more at us. "Lets get this started shall we? In honor of such a celebration, let us start with the boys this year. Give them a chance. "She threw the cards in the air, the twelve years reaching up for them. She walked over to the bowl of names, reaching inside. Her hand flicked around and around until she pulled one out, followed between her fingers. She walked back to the microphone and looked over to the boys. "This year's male tribute is... Rey Wandel!". Almost immediatly the shouts came. "I volunteer!" Was passed around from all of them. Beni had one hand behind her back with five fingers. Four, three, two, one. And finally she yelled. "STOP! All voices ceased to exist. You."She pointed to a boy in the back, eighteen, he was tall, with a mess of blonde hair. He smiled, and I could just hear the girls around me melt. I thought he was okay. He walked up to the stage.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked him, and the tall boy leaned over to the microphone. "Wade Yule." Beni smiled. "Well, then lets see who the districts female tribute will be." She stepped over to the girl's bowl, reaching inside for the name. She picked a thin slip, walking back over to the microphone. "The female tribute is... Serenity Statis!" I expected the shouts. But they didn't come for a second. Everyone, everyone was surprised my name had been chosen. The 'physco girl ' had been picked. But then the shouts began.


End file.
